1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector providing an interface for a high speed storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) is a successor to the parallel SCSI and is also based on serial technology. Besides the advantage of higher speed signal transmission, another most significant advantage is that the SAS interface will also be compatible with SATA drives. In other words, the SATA plug connector can plug directly into a SAS receptacle connector if supported in the system. By this way, the system builders are flexible to integrate either SAS or SATA devices and slash the costs associated with supporting two separate interfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,524 discloses a SAS connector for SAS 2.0 standard transmitting 6.0 Gbps. Higher signal transmission is a tendency in high speed industry. Connectors adapted for speed higher than 6.0 Gbps is developing. Questions of electrical performance, such as cross talk, signal attenuation arises. So, we wish to design an electrical connector to overcome those problems.